bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Earnest Jones/Quotes
While wandering around *It's a good plan. It simply cannot fail. *I have to get my magazines back from Algie. *I've only been victimized 6 times today. So far, so good. *Nobody appreciates my genius. *One day, they'll all be sorry. *I wish I had more homework. Hit by friendly fire *Don't be such a cretin! *Imbecile, don't hit me! *Are you stupid or something? *Why are you hitting me? *Quit being a dimwit. Would you? Before Attacking *I've had enough! *You're going to pay! *This will not stand! *Oh, now you're gonna get it! Fighting *You're such a bully. *This is just the beginning! *You're gonna be so sorry! *I'll show you! *Unhand my compadre! Watching a fight *Look at those brutes go. *I hope they kill each other! Out of breath *heave* I should have gone to gym class. Hit with a stink bomb *What compound is that? *I think I made that. Ironic, Isn't it? Losing a fight *Victimized...again. *I'll...get...revenge. *One day you'll be sorry. *I'll get you for this. *How humiliating... *I won't forget this... Laughing *Hahaha. Imbecile. Haha. All Quotes During missions and others *Welcome. *I won't mince words, my friends. This school needs help. *My help. *How many of you out there feel abused by society? Let down by the establishment? *Brutalized? *I feel your pain, my children. *Do not despair- salvation is here, my friends. *By choosing me as your leader- *we will usher in a new era of education. *Abusive Prefects - GONE ! *Lackluster teaching - GONE! *Physical Education - GONE ! *Bullworth will be the model for a pure academic curriculum. *Money no longer wasted on silly musicals or crafts. *My opponent would have you believe. *That sports are more meaningful for your future. *Than decent textbooks and competent teachers! *What have sports done for you, except- *Cause pain and misery! *While my opponent may also be more popular. *good-looking and muscular. *And have the attention of the school bimbos. *(Gulp) *He just doesn't have what it takes to be President! *There are some who claim I don't represent the masses. *Let me tell you. *I've been beat up just as much as you. *It's time for change for the better. *A vote for Earnest means a vote for. *The triumph of brains over brawn! *Let me repeat. *In closing, remember a vote for E. *...means a vote for me. *Thank you everyone, good night. *Ouch! That's just not right! *Hey! Stop it! *Owwww! *Ouch! This is intolerable. *Ow! Why is this happening? *No one appreciates an intelligent personality around here. No one. It isn't fair. *Can't we all get along? No! We can't! Because you're a bastard! *Yeah... I have chicken legs. So what? Huh? *Hahaha! You'll like this! *This is for you Jimmy! *Oh you'll like this Jimmy! *You guys treat us nerds like dirt. One day you'll regret it! *You think it's funny now, but one day I'll invent a better nuclear bomb. Then you'll be sorry. *Got a present for you! *Why do you have to be such a bully Jimmy? Why? *One day I'll be rich and you'll be sorry! *This is just a prototype... soon we'll ALL have one. Category:Character Quotes